Rising Blood
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: 4 clans live in peace in a forest in the warm sunshine state. But when strangers threaten to kill them all, but 4 cats stand on the ine between war and prosperity. Will they succeed, or will blood be spilled?
1. Allegiences

Leafclan

Leader: Rainstar  
Deputy: Owlwhisker  
Medicine Cat: Timberfur

Warriors:

Barkpelt- apprentice: Dewpaw  
Patchtail- apprentice: Stripepaw  
Cloudpelt- apprentice: Snowpaw  
Mudtail- apprentice: Grasspaw  
Mousefoot  
Ashpelt  
Whitetail

Apprentices

Flamepaw  
Dewpaw  
Stripepaw  
Snowpaw  
Grasspaw

Queens  
Willowfur- Tigerkit, Birdkit  
Swallowfern- Honeykit, Blackkit, Hedgekit  
Morningbreeze- Spottedkit, Snowkit, Shadekit, Nightkit  
Lilyleaf- expecting

Elders

Graypelt  
Dappleleaf  
Featherfrost  
Leafheart

Swiftclan

Leader: Runningstar  
Deputy: Lightfoot  
Medicine Cat: Brambletail- apprentice: Coltpaw

Warriors  
Icefoot- apprentice: Brackenpaw  
Sageclaw- apprentice: Honeypaw  
Ferntail- apprentice: Lionpaw  
Fastheart- apprentice: Dovepaw  
Grasstail  
Jaywing  
Ravenfeather  
Crowfoot

Apprentices

Coltpaw  
Honeypaw  
Brackenpaw  
Lionpaw  
Dovepaw

Queens

Squirreltail- Seedkit, Cinderkit  
Brightfur- expecting

Elders  
Sandclaw  
Freckledpelt

Stormclan

Leader: Thunderstar  
Deputy: Shadowpelt  
Medicine Cat: Littlefoot

Warriors

Honeyleaf- apprentice: Berrypaw  
Toadstorm- apprentice: Crowpaw  
Reedclaw- apprentice: Starpaw  
Sandtail- apprentice: Bristlepaw  
Snowear  
Sunfur  
Molefoot

Apprentices

Berrypaw  
Crowpaw  
Starpaw  
Bristlepaw

Queens

Featherpelt- expecting

Elders

Thorntail  
Burfoot

Lagoonclan

Leader: Reedstar  
Deputy: Fishtail  
Medicine Cat: Foxtail-apprentice: Firepaw

Warriors

Cherrybreeze-apprentice: Sootpaw  
Willowear-apprentice: Redpaw  
Honeyfoot-apprentice: Minnowpaw  
Hazelpelt-apprentice: Mosspaw  
Treetail  
Oneeye  
Berrypelt

Apprentices

Firepaw  
Sootpaw  
Minnowpaw  
Mosspaw  
Redpaw

Queens

Silverstripe- Mistykit  
Bluepelt- Featherkit, Oakkit

Elders

Wetclaw


	2. prolouge

Three cats gathered around a small pool. A Reddish brown tom stood in front with his back turned away. "Fierceheart, why do you stare at the water as if it were a badger?" he meowed. "Do you not see the blood pulsing from the center as if from a wound, Rainstar?" meowed the brown tom, Fierceheart. Rainstar turned saw the blood. Lapping at his paws. He turned toward the third cat. A she-cat with silver fur. "Moonshine. You have not said a word. Tell me. Do you know what this means?" he meowed. The cat looked up and as she spoke, the wind started to howl. "Storm will come and life will fade. But shall the four become one, peace shall stay."


	3. Chapter 1: Stormclan

I was licking my paw, trying to get my fur to lie flat. "Stop it. I can lick my own fur you know." Mewed my brother, Snowkit. "I know, but I won't be able to help you after today." Purred my mom, Morningbreeze. Suddenly, dirt flew into my face. "Shadekit, Nightkit, what do you think you are doing?" meowed Morningbreeze. "We are practicing our battle skills to impress our mentors." Shadekit meowed. "Well stop and clean your fur. Do you want the clan to think I didn't teach you how to groom yourself?" she meowed.

Not looking at her, they began to wash. "Well, at least you know how to behave Spottedkit. You look lovely." She purred. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting." Yowled Rainstar. "Okay. Now walk calmly like warriors and no fighting." Morningbreeze told us. As we started walking toward the clearing, I noticed Shadekit was looking nervous. "Don't worry. There is nothing to be nervous for." I mewed.

He nodded then caught up to Snowkit. Nightkit padded to my side. "Do you think Timberfur would take me as his apprentice? It is so soon after Flamepaw died after all." He mewed. "He is getting old and needs an apprentice. I am sure he'll take you." I told him. When all the cats have gathered around, Rainstar called Dewpaw and Stripepaw forward. "You both have passed your warrior assessments and it is time to make you full warriors. I, Rainstar, leader of Leafclan, call apone my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand your noble code and commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Dewpaw, do you swear to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" he meowed.

"I do." Dewpaw mewed. "Then from now on you shall be known as Dewpelt. Star clan honors you courage and skill and we welcome you as a full member of Leafclan." Dewtail stepped forward and licked Rainstar's shoulder. Stripepaw became Stripetail. Rainstar then called me and littermates. "You all have reached your 6th moon. Snowkit, from now until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Whitetail, you will be Snowpaw's mentor." He mewed. Nightkit became Nightpaw.

"Timberfur. It has only been a moon since Flamepaw died but will you take Nightpaw as an apprentice?" Rainstar said. Timberfur nodded. Shadekit became Shadepaw and his mentor is Mousefoot. "Spottedkit, you will be known as Spottedpaw. I will mentor you." As I padded to touch noses with her, a thought flashed through my mind. _Will he expect more from me?_ But in his eyes I saw not strictness but gentleness.

When the meeting broke up I went to Rainstar. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked. "You can clan out the elders bedding and then we will do battle training. After, we can do a border patrol along the Waterclan border." He meowed. As he turned away, I raced toward the elders' den. "Well now. I reckon this is one of the new apprentices. Sorry I couldn't make the ceremony, my back aches." Meowed Dappleleaf when I walked in. "Yes. I am supposed to clean out your bedding." I replied. "Well, Graypelt and Featherfrost are sleeping so you only need to do Leafheart"s and mine." She mewed.

While she told me a story I cleaned out the bedding and put new bedding down. As I was putting down the last bit of moss, Rainstar walked in. "Good. Now we can do battle training if you aren't too tired." He said. "No. I'm not tired." I said. "Well then, I'll meet you in the training hallow" he mewed.


	4. Chapter 2: Vision

"Duck and swipe his paws out from under him." Meowed Rainstar. I ducked under Snowpaw and swiped his front legs out. Then I jumped onto his back and planted my paw on top of his muzzle. "Okay Spottedpaw. You can let me up now." Snowpaw's muffled mew came from under my paw. "You are getting better. You have learned pretty fast since the first session a moon ago. You can hunt and we will call it a day." Rainstar mewed.

As I headed of toward the gnarled tree, I saw a black bird. _Good. The wind is blowing its scent toward me._ As I was about to pounce, the bushes behind the black bird rattled. Before it could take flight I leaped on top of it, killing it with a bite to the neck. Suddenly, I was engulfed with Marshclan scent. _That's not right. Stormclan's border is still many fox lengths away._

I turned and ran to Rainstar. "Stormclan is in our borders!" I mewed quickly. He nodded and called to his warriors. "Mudtail, Mousefoot, Ashpelt, Whitetail, come with me. Everyone else, guard the camp. Spottedfrost, come with us. You are a good fighter and you need to show us where you spotted Stormclan." I turned and led them to the gnarled tree. "This area reeks of Stormclan." Mewed Ashpelt.

Suddenly, a dark tabby tom leaped out of a bush. "This is Stormclan's territory!" she spat. I leaped on top of her and bit her neck. She turned and fled back to her border. "Good. Mudtail and Mousefoot, go remark the _right_ border." Rainstar mewed. "Rainstar, can I hunt?" I mewed. He looked at me then nodded. Following a thrush scent, I ran into a she-cat with silver fur.

"Hello young one." she mewed. I sat mesmerized by the stars in her pelt. "I am Moonshine." She mewed. I nodded to show I understood. "Are you from Starclan?" I asked. "Yes. I want to show you something." She turned and I followed.

We came to stop by a small stream. "Look into the water." She mewed. I looked and in it, I saw cats battling in a clearing. Their eyes held deep anger and hatred. Blood pulsed in the water around the cats. I blinked, and it was gone. "You must go and help these poor cats. They were turned away when they needed love. When they come here, do not turn them away." Moonshine mewed.


End file.
